An Untimely Tale
by Woody Woodstock
Summary: Cedric and Cho are 2 kids who are passionatly in love, yet evidently starcrossed as we later found out. here a story that further adds to the hearbreak of it. not for the faint of heart.  reviews apreciated.
1. The Yule Ball

Cedric and Cho's Child (full story)

Ch. 1

It was the 1994 Yule Ball; I was dancing with the love of my life, Cho Chang. I'd only just asked her out a few weeks earlier but I was already kinda crazy about her. And I got the feeling that she was kinda crazy about me too. I wanted to consummate our love that day but it was too soon. And now that I think of it doing in school wasn't such a great idea. Either way I danced with her all night. Even after the ball was over we kept dancing. That was one of the best days of my life to tell the truth. In fact the more I think of it the more it pains me that I'm no longer with her. But we'll get to that later. While I was there I noticed a few things:

Krum was pretty good dancer actually, he and that Hermione chick were best dancers there.

Fleur sucked she was potentially the worst dancer there, but I was pretty sure I was gonna get a French kick in the nuts if I told her that.

Harry looked at me and Cho with a mix of contempt and that kind of googly eyed look you have when you have a crush on someone. Cho had told me he asked her that same morning so I figured he hated my guts right now.

The bass player for the weird sisters had a weird beard. No rhyme intended.

And for those who don't know who the Weird Sisters are, they're an extremely famous wizard rock band. You'd think with a name like that they'd be like Twisted Sister, but they're actually more like AC/DC. In fact they actually did a cover of Thunderstruck at the end of the show. Man that was an awesome concert. Anyways Cho and I were seated at the champ's table during the Yule Ball Dinner. And in between Fleur's draining speeches about how much better Beaxbaton was than Hogwarts, I noticed something. There were 4 Seekers at the table; Cho, Myself, Krum, and Harry. So the 4 of us swapped the night on Quidditch tales. I had this disgusting one from when I first joined about how the captain at the time actually broke his balls on a bludger. It's really gross so I won't go into it here. But it was funny as heck man. Anyways Krum and I also got into a chat about music. He said he had a particular love for American Country music, I'm more of Punk enthusiast myself but country's cool too. After a while I also got into a chat with Fleur about how she thought the France vs. Wales game in the Quidditch World Cup was a cheat. I told her:

"Wales won that match fair and square, sweetheart, sides it was pretty damn close too."

To which she responded: "hey watch zat zweetheart stuff, your girlfriend's right next to you."

I blushed and looked at Cho sheepishly, she playfully gave me one those "I'm watching you, boy." looks.

And so when Cho and I were finally too tired to dance I walked her strait to the Ravenclaw dorm, I walked her through common room and up to Girl's dorm. Knowing the rule's I wasn't allowed in her dorm so I just stood by the staircase 'til I was sure she was in her room. I got a piece of parchment and wrote a short letter to Cho. Here's how it went:

"Dear Cho,

I Love You…

From, Cedric"

And that's it.


	2. Love

Ch. 2

So Cho and I were pretty much going steady after that letter. However one day there was an event that shook me to my core, I thought I was going to lose Cho. And I fought like hell to make sure that didn't happen.

It was February 24th, 1995, the day of the second challenge. I knew ahead of time that something valuable to me was gonna be taken. But my assumption was that it would something like my broom or my portrait of Cho. I was closer with my 2nd guess as you'll soon find out.

So when heard the signal to go, I jumped into the water. First reaction; bubble head time, second; "damn, it's cold!" third; better start swimming. So I quit my whining and dove on in. it was weird seeing what the lake was like so far down. Half way down I figured I should light up. It was then that I noticed what the "objects" were. It was Cho, Hermione, some little girl in Beauxbaton Academy uniform (she looked kinda like a mini-Fleur now that I think of it), and that Weasley guy Potter hangs out with (forgot his name). First thought, "How in God's name am I gonna save Cho?" next thing I knew a bunch of mermen jumped me and shouting stupefy's and expeliliarmus's left and right. Next thing I saw was some half shark-half man creature charging at the chain holding Hermione, he grabbed her and swam to the surface. The mermen and I were both so surprised, we forgot we were fighting. I re-realized that sooner than them, which led me to back-fist punch-out one the mermen. (A/N: that's where you raise your fist at someone behind you and hit them.) Next thing I saw was the fish-boy form of Harry. I immediately assumed he took some gillyweed. "Not a bad idea actually" I figured. I also realized it had been 45 minutes and Fleur still wasn't here. I immediately decided that Harry or Myself had to save her sister, or cousin, or whatever the hell she was to her.

"JUST GO!" He shouted at me.

So I zapped Cho's chain off, snagged her, and swam for it. I didn't care what got in my way, I didn't care about winning, I didn't care about my own life, all I cared about was making sure I got Cho to safety. Turns I got my wish cause I was about 1 fricking minute short of winning. We stayed a little bit to make sure Harry got out alright. I noticed Fleur was really tense about the whole thing. I could tell she knew the little girl pretty well.

"It'll be alright," I told her, "Potter's endured more than you can imagine he can handle himself pretty well."

Cho gave a smile at that. Next thing we knew Harry burst out of the water, no longer in fish boy form and with Ron and Fleur's sister being carried by him. He looked like quite a site for sore eyes but all in all he looked good for a kid who had to carry 2 people out of the water.

Once they gave the results, Cho and I booked it. It was cold, and I wanted get Cho inside quick. I decided to take her to the Hufflepuff common room seeing as how it was closer than the Ravenclaw. And without thinking I took her into my dorm room. I set her down on my bed (I had carried to the room), I asked her to get under a blanket and take of her wet clothes seeing as how they were just gonna make her colder. I took of my shirt and my trunks and left my drawers on. Then my roommates left the room on me. And then Cho gave that look like she wanted to ask me something. Before she even spoke I said to her reassuringly "let's just do it now and think about it later." She nodded and took off the blanket. She walked up to me and took off my drawers. We kissed, I lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around my back, I walked her to the bed, and then… we became… intimate...


	3. The Big Surprise

Ch.3

I woke the next day with Cho lying next to me under a blanket, and someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" I said.

"It's me." Said professor Sprout

"Come on in."

She walked in and asked where Cho was, I took the blanket off of Cho's head. Cho smiled at the professor sweetly. Sprout looked like she had just been knocked over the head with a bottle, then shook her head and smiled at us approvingly.

"Well, I'll go let Flitwick know where you are dear." She said to Cho.

"Thank you Professor." Cho said back.

As she walked out, I could hear Miss Sprout laughing about how it took us long enough to get there. I put the blanket over our heads for some privacy, and we stayed there for a couple hours. We eventually got out of bed for some breakfast. I wore a pair of jeans and a Who shirt, and seeing as how her clothes were wet I let Cho borrow my Ramones T and another pair of jeans. We walked out with biggest smiles on our faces, which only confirmed what everyone was suspecting in hushed whisper. We sat down at the Hufflepuff table (given the circumstances Flitwick and Sprout let it slide); everyone asked us what sex was like. And every time I answered:

"Private Matter Folks!"

That made Cho smile an awful lot, so things were going great for the first few weeks after that night, but then Cho started acting distant toward me. I didn't know what was going on and whenever I asked her she either got angry with me or cried and ran off. Finally one night I got the guitar out, walked up to her room, and sang to her. After about an hour of non-stop playing, singing, and generally feeling like an idiot. She came in tears (happy one's mind you), she smiled at me, and then embraced me; this time I finally asked what was wrong and, She whispered to me these words "I'm carrying _our_ child."

I'd like to tell you I stared at her incredulously and shouted "YES, YES, YES, I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!" and that I was really excited cause I'd always wanted to have children. But that's not what happened, and in case you were wondering; no I didn't faint on the spot or run away screaming. To be honest what I did, was I backed away and paced around for a few moments. So I looked her in the eye and asked firmly "do you want to keep this child?"

She opened her mouth to say something but then she closed it and shrugged. She was just as confused as I was.

"It's our child, so… I suppose we should raise it." I said.

She nodded in agreement.

I smiled at her and said "as much as this will mean for us, I cannot think of something greater to do than to raise the product of our love."

Little did I know, four months later I wouldn't be around to help her anymore...


	4. Asian Da Vinci

Ch.4

So about five days later I decided I'd sooner or later have to pop the question to Cho. "No worries." I thought. I mean I loved Cho, and I was pretty sure she felt the same way. However I highly doubted my old man would've sent me cash for it. I mean yes, he was a good father. Yes, he'd understand our situation. But money doesn't grow on trees and you've got to make your own way in the world. My old man taught that. So I thought about how I was gonna get that kind of money when I realized you get 1000 galleons if you win the Triwizard. My mind immediately became focused on 3 things.

1. Cho and I's child.

2. Winning the tournament.

3. Keeping my grades up (hey, I'm a prefect, what did you expect?)

i talked to Cho, and convinced her to have us go to Madam Pomfrey to get an update on the baby. we found out a couple things: 1) that as we expected she wasn't very far along (only a few weeks), 2) she was due by november at least.

so my life for the next few months revolved around 2 things: Cho and Winning that Tournament.

one day we were fooling around in the Hufflepuff dorm. when she asked me an important question:

"Cedric?" she asked.  
"yes, Cho, the angel of my life, what is it?" i said with an enourmous ear to ear smile.  
"what do i mean to you?"

that question was a big time curve ball, so i wasn't entirely sure how to awnser.

"are we talking on a superficial level or deeper one?" i responded.  
"both." she awnsered.  
"well on a superficial one, you have a body that looks like it was carved out of marble by an Asian Rennisance nymphomaniac." i said semi-jokingly.  
"Cedric!" she said with smile as she blushed.  
"and on a deeper level, you are quite frankly the greatest thing that ever came into my life. you are intellectual, you are kind, you are emotional, and i love every thing about you." i said with every bit of love in my heart i had for her.  
"that's all i needed to hear Cedric." she said with the most beautiful smile ever.


	5. Sweet Love O'Mine

(A/N: this is a long one)  
so June came 'round and i was ready for round 3. wasn't sure what to expect so i grabbed my broom and practiced my flying 3 hours every day. until one day i found i wasn't allowed to.

Hagrid was growing these HUGE hedges. and if that wasn't odd enough, he was growing them in the form of a maze. i asked if it was alright if i flew about the to get an idea of the maze. and Hagrid just freaked out on me.

"NO YA CAN'T DO THAT! WHAT ER YA THINKIN' LAD? YA'D LOSE THE TURNAMENT!" he bellowed in a panic

"alright, alright, sorry. i was just wondering." i said reassuringly

"alright, Diggory, ya don't seem like ya meant harm. but a major screw up like that could cost ya the turnament! ya know what i mean?" he responded more calmly but still full of panic

"yes, yes, i understand perfectly. i'll just go on a picnic with my lady." i said with smile.

i think you can guess how much i liked spending time with Cho.

i walked over to the Hufflepuff Dorm to get dressed nicer. i don't care about aperances anymore than the next guy, but i know ya can't go out on a romantic picnic dressed like your ready to kick ass. no, you gotta look like an absolute _stud_. thing is when i got there, i had a little surprise on my desk;

an owl was standing on it with envelope in it's beak, and the envelope had a circular bulge in it. i opened it up to make sure i was right, when i was; i knew right away what i was gonna do, so i paid the birdy, got dressed and ran out to pick up Cho.

so we walked out to a nice spot by the lake. we met there every Saturday for rest of the month. i kept going over the proposal in my head. finally i popped the question after our picnic on the 24th.

we were sitting their discussing my strategy.

"well it looks like all i gotta do is just navigate the maze and find the darn cup."

"i don't know it seems trickier than that Cedric."

next thing we knew the bell was ringing, time to get to the show.

"we'd better get going." said Cho getting up uneasily.

she'd gotten pretty big in the last few months. i really didn't care to be honest. beauty's in the eye of the beholder and the glow she had, took my breathe away. it was now or never, i thought to myself.

as she was walking away, i grabbed her hand gently, but with enough force to get her attention.

"Cho, i got a _really_ **big** question for you?" i said reaching into my back pocket

"oh no this isn't it what i think it is, is it?" she said nervously

i pulled the envelope out my back pocket.

"Cho my beloved. inside this envelope is piece of jewelry. but it comes with a really big yes or no question. if yes, it comes with bigger commitment. now i don't want you answer until you're sure you're ready. okay?"

"okay." she said teary eyed

"Cho Chang will make me the luckiest dud alive. will you make me an even luckier man than i was the night we made love, will you be... my wife?" i asked

she stood their like she was shocked.

"YOU F***ING MORON!" she shouted, "of course i'll marry, i'm insulted you had to so much as ask!"

"then let's get on your left hand." i said sliding the ring from out of the envelope.

"okay." she said excited.

i took her left hand in my own, and slid the ring onto her finger with right my hand.

"a perfect fit. you must Cinderella." i said with a smile

"oh Ced, it's beautiful." she said teary eyed still

"trust me love, it's _nothing _compared to you." i said putting my hand on her cheek.

the bell rang again

_Damn It! _i thought _can't i just get a few minutes with my baby?_

we walked out to the feild. Cho joined the Ravenclaws and the French in the stadium seats. and i joined my competiors in front of the maze.

"alright Lady and Gentlemen, you all know the drill. go to the Locker Rooms, and get ready to kick ass." said Mr. Bagman

so i headed for the Hufflepuff Locker Room for when we had Quidditch.

to get the crowd i took my shirt of outside the locker room.

got a lot of Hogwarts girls screaming.

apperently Krum followed my lead cause i looked over and he saw he was shirtless too.

every girl in the stadium screamed.

i walked into the locker room. i put the comb in for my locker. 25 right, 35 left, 25 right again. grabbed my Hufflepuff Jersy. put it on.

i stood silent for a moment as i looked around the locker room. i closed and my eyes and pretended my quidditch team mates were there.

"alright guys," i said opening my eyes, "this is the challenge for the tournament. we win this, we'll bring honor and glory to not just our house, but our school.

"we're here to show folks that THIS, is the greatest wizarding school EVER. we're here to prove not JUST to prove Helga Hufflpuff, but Godric Gyrffindor, Salazar Slytherin (more or less), and Rowena Ravenclaw were right as well!

"so who's ready to step out there and kick some French and Bulgarian ASS!"

i heard my words echo off the lockers.

"that's what i thought." i said with a smile "thanks guys."

i walked out and embraced the crowd.


	6. Maze or Horror Film?

i walked up the field and greeted Harry, Krum, and Fleur.

"hey guys." i said with a smile.

"Hello Ced." said Fleur giving me a knowing wink.

i stared at her supspicious for a moment and said "you know don't you?"

"that your poor hamster is sick with ze flu, yes." she said sarcastic

"we're not gonna name her Fleur if it's a girl just so you know." i said in a whisper

"why not?" she said indignant

"because. we just don't wanna." i admitted

"hmph." she said clearly insulted

"vhat iz her problem?" asked Krum

"ask me later man." i said not eager to explain my love life

"okay. so far along is Cho exactly?" he asked

"how the hell do you even know that?" i exclaimed quizzically

"i am not a dumb jauck like people think, Cedric." said Krum

"woah, dude, that's not how i meant it. i just kinda tought it was a secret between me and her, ya know?" i said reasuringly

"oh no, it iz fine." said Krum who seemed like he was relieved slightly

"so how many folks know?" i asked

"Fleur found out 2 days after, then told me. i convinced her to shut her mouth though." explained krum

"thanks man." i said sincerly

"you're quite welcome my friend." he said before giving me an enormous bear hug.

and i thought i was tough.

well before we knew it we were at the entrance to the maze

"alright guys," said Percy Weasley, who i assumed was still filling in for mr. Barty Crouch still, "you just gotta navigate the maze and find the cup. whoever gets there first or doesn't die, wins the tournament and 50,000 Galleons."

"is there any particular way we have to spend it?" i asked

"no, you could spend it on a your knocked up fiance' for all we care." he said with a laugh.

"oh really." i said sheepishly, half tempted to ask if knew about my situation. then again Percy was never really into gossip.

"why'd ya ask anyways?" said Percy slightly concerned

"oh no reason, just wondering." i lied

"okay, don't get killed." he said with a smile

Dumbledore clear his throat.

"now before we go any further, you must know. you are about to walk into a living nightmare. if you do not wish to participate you need only to raise your hand. we will provide you with an invisibility charm so you won't be humilated by your peers." he said wearily

i noticed Fleur start to raise her hand, then stopped. i smiled thinking _so she really is hardcore?_

"alright then, since and are both tied for first place, you 2 will enter first."

so i walked in with Harry at my side, i got a bit of Batman and Superman vibe. the brooding hero who lost his parents at a young age and the strait up good guy hero. that kinda went away after we took off in our respective directions.

i turned right, and took out my wand. i jogged through the maze. walking was too slow obviously, but if i ran i'd get tired out.

first thing that night that made my life hell was when i saw my boggart. i was turning a corner when i heard screaming. not in fear, in pain. like... an expectant mother. i went back and saw Cho laying on the ground sweating and breathing heavily.

i stowed away my wand and ran up to her.

"alright Cho, i'm here." i said

"Ced, it's time." she said

"that's what i was afraid of, okay i need you to push on 3. 1,2,3, PUSH!" i said

she did so, and when the baby came out... it wasn't crying. that snapped me back to reality real quick.

i took out my wand.

"Riddikulus!" i shouted

the image faded, i was gonna need a stiff drink after that one.

i kept going to get my mind of the boggart, i started singing I'm 18 by Alice Cooper

"i've got a, baby's brain and an old man's heart. it took 18 years to get this far. i'm 18! and don't know what i want. i'm 18! i get confused everyday. i'm 18 and i like it!" i said turning right.

i stopped singing when i saw Krum.

"hey Krum! what's up buddy?" i said trying to be friendly

he turned to me, but there was something up with his eyes. they looked like they belonged to a dead guy. _imperio? _i thought.

before i could say the counter curse i was crucio'd by him, only to rescued by Harry.

i got up and said "thanks Potter."

"no problem." he said

"some game." i said trying to make some chit-chat

"some game." he agreed

we took off in the same direction then split up.

i went right, and he went left.

i kept going left, the made another left. (i like left i guess), next thing i knew i was confronted with one of Hagrid's giant spiders._ i hate those damn things _i thougth to myself.

it was blocking my path, so i did what came naturally. looked around and grabbed a stick. then i did the second thing that came to mind hit the blasted arachnid. in hindsite... that probably wasn't a good idea. but then again i had no idea what level of immunity these things had to magic.

so i'd like to tell you that i kicked that spider's ass, found the trophy, and walked up to Cho and swooped her pregnant self up to my room where we played some more monopoly. i'd _like_ to tell you that. oh boy would i _like_ to tell you that. truth be told heres what happened:

i was bit by the spider. the venom numbed me up, but didn't kill me or turn my insides into goo. then wrapped me up in silk sack. i would've died were it not for Potter again. i woke up to see Potter's scarred forehead beating with sweet. then i noticed he was pulling me out. he looked injured. i got up, looked ahead and saw the cup. so did he.

"just take it man, you made it this far before any of us. you deserve it." said Potter

every single fiber of my being wanted to take that trophy for my own. but ignored it. my old man's philosophy cut through every bit of will i had to take that trophy.

"no, you take it Harry." i said firmly

"what? dude, you made it here." he said pleading

"yeah, but wouldn't have! if weren't for your help. you told me about the Dragons in the first challenge." i said exasperated

"you told me about the egg. we were even." he said annoyed

"you saved my life not once, but _twice _tonight! you take it." i said firmly

he looked at the trophy and he looked at me, and i could tell he was thinking hard about his descision.

"we'll take it together. split the money, and both bring home the glory for Hogwarts." Harry said firmly

i looked around and paced for a few seconds.

"i don't see any other way man. let's take it." i said annoyed

we walked up to trophy.

"alright on 3 we'll take it. 1." started harry

"2." i continued

"3!" we said taking the trophy together.

and then we were catapulted to another place entirely. not literally of course. it wasn't like we sprung to some random location. it felt like apparation, or... a _Portkey_! that's it.

anyways we wound up in a grave yard.

first question: "Harry, where are we?"

response: "i'm not sure man."

second question: "who the hell is that?" i said pointing to some freaky looking dude with a balding head, a ratty nose, and shabby clothes.

i got my awnser sooner then i hoped.


	7. One Last Breath

Ch. 7

i pulled out my wand and aimed at the freak.

"who are you? identify yourself?" i said with authority in my voice

i looked at him closer, he had a long yew wand and was carrying what looked like some sort of test tube baby.

"kill the spare." it said to him.

"why my lord?" asked the freak, who was the baby's apperent servent

_odd _i thought

"because Wormtail, he could help Potter survive." said the lord.

"alright." replied Wormtail

"Harry, do you know these men?" i asked

"i know that basterd, Wormtail, all too well. and i have a bad feeling i know the baby even better." he replied; anger, pain, and horror shaking in his voice

"okay, you. Wormtail, why do want me dead?" i asked

"i could care less about you. i'm just doing what the boss says. AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted with a voice full of panic rather confidence or sadism or both.

i apparated just in a nick of time.

next thing i knew i was stunned.

it was petrificous totalus. so my body couldn't move, but i was fully aware of everything happening.

and what i saw, well let's just say it wasn't pretty. but all i knew was He-Who-Must-NOT-Be-Named was back. and he was ready to cause hell.

i tried speaking to Harry as he was being tortured, but instead it came out as just a bunch of muttering.

a Death Eater noticed me and freed me, more out of pity than anything else i suppose.

"HEY!" i shouted at the Dark Lord

"ah yes, the 'Spare'," said Voldemort like i was i house quest he forgot to greet, "i almost forgot about you."

"well i'm here. so now ya gotta deal with The Boy Who Lived and the..." i stammered trying to come up with my title.

Hufflepuff prefect? no. Hogwarts Champ 1992? no. The True Hogwarts Champion? maybe.

i said that.

the Dark Lord, chuckled for a couple seconds.

"oh so he's; Smart, Handsome, Brave, AND Funny. too bad he's strait." he said mockingly.

"hey, don't think i can't kick your ass." i said raising my wand.

"Cedric." said Harry

"what's up man?" i said trying to reasure him

"leave me here." he said pleadingly, "please!"

"how 'bout this," i said smoothly, "we'll take him together. you can't take him alone and i can't take him for you."

"hmm, 2 birds with one stone?" said You-Know-Who pondering, "i like it."

moment he said that Harry was freed from the statue that had been holding him.

"have you been taught dueling boys?" asked You-Know, okay ya know what i'm just gonna say it. writing down all these code names is a real pain.

so let's say that line again, shall we?

"have you bee taught dueling boys?" asked Voldemort

"barely, but yes." i responded

"well here's out work gentlemen first we bow down to our oponents. like so." he said as he bowed.

i did so in unison.

Harry refused.

"now Potter, Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners." he said moving in his wand in downward motion, apperently forcing him into a bow.

"good boy, now we salute with our wands. like so." he said striking his wand to his side.

we mirrored.

"good men, now we fight. CRUCIO!" he said aming for me.

"STUPEFY!" i said before his curse could hit me.

our spells blocked each other.

"ooh, this should be fun." he said before casting an enchantment that i didn't recognize.

i just barely dodged it. but it left a huge section of earth missing from wear i stood.

"your good." i admitted, "well when in doubt, stick to what you know. EXPELLIARMUS!"

his wand came to my hand.

"whatever, AVADA KEDAVRA!" he said pointing his index finger at me.

_even wandless, he could kill me? _i thought as i dodged the kill curse.

"Harry, i think taking out Voldemort's gonna have to wait another day man. we're getting our asses kicked here." i said worried

"i can't just walk away. he killed my parents." he said with the same mix of anger, pain, and fear.

"dude, if you and i don't get out NOW. he'll kill you AND me. do ya wanna die? cause i don't i got a girl at home waiting for me." i said slightly annoyed.

he sighed "fine, let's go." he said ashamed.

i knew it killed him inside to leave, but we both knew he'd be dead inside and out if we didn't go.

"Accio Cup!" i said trying to the death eaters attention.

the moment before i grabbed the cup out of the air, i took Harry's in my own (in a non-gay way). then we disappeared. however the moment before we'd completely left, i felt something sharp strike me in the chest.

when we arrived outside the field, i fell to my knees in two seconds flat. i look down at my chest. their was a bowie knife the size of hand stick out the center of my rib cage. right where your ribs actually meet. first thing that came to mind, PAIN! lots and lots of... PAIN! second thing, why was their a burning in my chest around the knife?

_not poison _i thought to myself _please don't be poisoned._

i removed the knife from chest. i inspected it. their i small whole at the tip of it. about the size of a pill capsule. i turned it over so the blade faced the ground, their was a ring on top of the hilt. i pulled on it. sure enough a thick glass container came out. completely empty, minus a few drops. like when you finish a drink of milk or something and theirs still milk on the side of the actual glass but it's not like you can take another drink. their's not enough left. anyways, i sniffed it. it smelt like a mix of blood and vinegar, i remembered learning of a poison like that in Potions. upside it's rare, not may people run into it. downside it's not quick, it's not painless, and it's not curable... at all. however the good news was, apparation speeds up the process. i only had an to hour to live.

"can i please see my woman?" i asked aloud

the crowd made way so that Cho could come up.

"hey babe." i said putting my arm around her. i was still on my knees at this point.

"hey Ced." she said teary eyed. i hated seeing her sad or afraid, but i'll admit she looks so beautiful with tears in her eyes. i only she were crying in joy because of my safe and victorious return, not in fear and shock because i was about to die.

i shook my head like i couldn't believe what was going on.

"My God, you're beautiful Cho!" i exclaimed with annoyance in my voice

"thank you." she said with more and more tears running down her beautiful face.

"you know i'm dieing, but if i'm gonna die i'm glad the last thing i get to see is my beautiful fiancée looking at me." i said with a smile

"oh my God," she said as sniffed still crying, "you're so sweet even your near death. why? why did you have to die on us?"

"i don't know. some bastard wasn't going to let me leave without meeting an early end." i explained

"i HATE the Death Eaters." she said with a mix of loving sympathy for me and burning hate for those who killed me.

"shush love. i want no mention of that horrible word before i die." i said reasuringly

"what word?" she asked confused

"that H-Word you used to describe my murderers. they didn't know what they were doing, it's all they knew." i said

"fine." she said crying harder and stroking my hair.

"hey look," i said with a smile, "it's an angel."

"wear?" asked Cho looking away.

"right in front of me. she was just stroking my hair." i said with a smile

Cho looked at me so lovingly.

"no one could ever replace you Cedric. no one _will _replace you." she said reasuringly

"i don't wanna be replaced. but i don't want you to be alone, try spending time with Harry. he might be sub for me." i said trying to smile.

in all honesty, i couldn't stand the thought of Harry being with my woman. i hated that idea with every last fiber of my being. however every atom within my mind, heart, soul, and body; despised the idea of Cho Chang being with out _someone_ even more! i would not let Cho, be with out someone to hold her. even if that someone wan't me.

"i'll try." she promised.

"pinky." i said holding out mine.

"pinky." she said wrapping her pinky finger around my own.

"hey Cho." i said as my vision went black

"yes Cedric?" she said, that was the second last time i'd ever hear her voice.

"i love you. so much..." i said growing faint

"i love you so much too, more than you'll ever know now." she said

and then... i lived no more.


	8. Epilogue

(A/N: this chapter's being split into 2 perspective's the first half is Cho's, the second is Amos Diggory's. enjoy!)

(Cho's Perspective)  
and then Cedric's body fell against my own. his face resting my shoulder.

...

i never cried so hard before in all my life.

i screamed at the top of my lungs. hate for everything riveting through my voice.

"I F***ING HATE THE DEATH EATERS! GOD! DAMN! YOU! LORD! **VOLDEMORT!**" i shouted (A/N: if your an HP fan who actually likes the Death Eaters, like my friend DeathCobraEater (brilliant writer by the way), you are REALLY not gonna like this last chapter.)

everyone backed away. i wasn't sure whether it was because i was mourning, angry, or because i just said You-Know-Who's name. i didn't care. i stopped caring about the world the moment Cedric Diggory died in my arms.

all i wanted to do was cradle Cedric's body in my arms and cry over it. i did just that. until finally, Mr. Diggory came out.

the love of my life's father had just as much right to mourn Cedric's passing as i did.

he walked up to me, still cradling Cedric in my arms.

"let me see my son." he begged.

i opened arms, so that Cedric's body was visible.

i saw tears well up in Mr. Diggory's eyes.

"that's my boy! that's my son!" he screamed in emotional agony

i hate myself for what i was about to say, but i had to give him some kind of hope. and i had to reassure myself Cedric was still here with me.

"mr. Diggory, i don't know if Cedric told you this. but i am carrying his child. and we were engaged as well." i said lowering Cedric's body into my lap exposing my stomach and raising my left hand.

"i knew you were with child through Cedric, i was unaware you 2 were now engaged. when did this occur?" asked Mr. Diggory wiping tears from his eyes

"several hours ago." i admitted

"in that case, that makes you my daughter. so help me bury our lost loved one." said Amos

he took Ced's body from my arms. it felt awful letting go of Cedric, but he wasn't my heart alone. he was also that of his father's as well. i followed him as he walked out carrying Cedric in his arms.

"no father, should ever have to bury their child." he whispered.

"no wife, should have to share the honor." i whispered back.

we brought him into the Great Hall and set him on the Hufflepuff table.

"how should we bury him?" i asked

"Cedric always told me in his last few letters, if he died in this tournament he wanted to buried under a cherry blossom tree planted by the lake." responded Mr. Diggory

"what else did he want?" i asked

"he said wanted you to sing to him at his funeral, as i accompanied on an acoustic guitar." responded Mr. Diggory

"he really did like my voice?" i said aloud, as i remembered all the times we sang along together to songs on the radio and from the old records we owned.

"he always said he wanted it to you song, what was it?" asked Mr. Diggory

"it was was Nothing Else Matters by Metallica." i said full of ecstasy (A/N: it's a softer song folks, the singer wrote it about his girlfriend at the time. Shakira of all people covered it several times in concert. it's a very nice song.)

"wonderful." said Mr. Diggory with a smile on his face.

(Amos's perspective)  
a month passed after my son's death, i felt anquish. 2, i felt depression. 3, i felt like dieing. 4, i almost drank myself to death. 5, i stopped drinking. 6, i went to the funeral.

i rode in the carriage carrying the coffin. i carried it from their to the burial site. i spoke at the funeral:

"the boy- the man laying in that coffin meant more to me than you'll ever know. i let him have all the freedom a boy could have growing up, i taught everything a man needed to know to him, i wanted him to know how to live in this world and i wanted him to have a long and full attempt at that. i can see that my wish was only half fulfilled. he led a very full life. but i do not wish to shed more tears for my son. my son wanted his father to be strong and brave. so that is how i will remain. if it weren't for that though, i would not be here right now. i would be being buried along with my son today. i hope that one day i can see my son again in a new life, in the kingdom of heaven."

i left the podium.

Cho was next, here's what she said:

"as you all know, i was in love with the man in that coffin. nothing else mattered to me in my life for 6 glorious months. it was just me, Cedric and our unborn child. our child is now born of me." she looked out at her child with a sad smile. she continued: "i would've loved nothing more than for our child to have seen what a great man his father was first hand, but now we will have to settle for telling him only stories of his greatness. i only pray that Cedric Diggory's son is a shred of the great man the Cedric Diggory himself was. Cedric also wanted his father and his wife to perform for him at the place of his burial. we will honor that request."

when she said that i took the acoustic guitar off the top of the coffin. 3 of Cedric's roommates accompanied us. one gentlemen on percussion. another on acoustic rhythm. and the last one on the upright bass.

i struck the first chord, and the song began. Cho sang,

_So close, no matter how far... Couldn't be much more from the heart... Forever trusting who we are... and nothing else matters._

_Never opened myself this way... Life is ours, we live it our way... All these words I don't just say... and nothing else matters._

_Trust I seek and I find in you... Every day for us something new... Open mind for a different view... and nothing else matters._

_never cared for what they do... never cared for what they know... but I know,_

_Never opened myself this way... Life is ours, we live it our way... All these words I don't just say._

_Trust I seek and I find in you... Every day for us, something new... Open mind for a different view... and nothing else matters._

_never cared for what they say... never cared for games they play... never cared for what they do... never cared for what they know... and I know,_

_So close, no matter how far... Couldn't be much more from the heart... Forever trusting who we are... No, nothing else matters._

she cried harder and harder with every verse, but her voice still sounded angelic, yet very _very _sad.

(Cho's Perspective)

i left the podium, and took my son in my arms. during summer and holidays i got to care of my flesh and blood. during school his grandparents did. when the child was born, they were privileged to hold him longer than i did. we agreed on the Cedric Chang. half of my love and half of my flesh. i cherished that little boy with every fiber of my being. and i knew that Amos and his wife cherished the boy as well. i left funeral and tried to pick up the remaining pieces of my life of the floor.


End file.
